


A Dragon's Instincts

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Flufftober 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Clones are dragon shape shifters, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Obi-Wan loves his dragon even when it presents challenges, Protective Dragon Cody, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: Cody doesn't like to let his dragon instincts control him, but he also doesn't ignore them.Obi-Wan makes it work.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Flufftober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946785
Comments: 47
Kudos: 398
Collections: Flufftober 2020





	1. Wounded

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober continues. This chapter is for prompt #4: Wounded
> 
> Bones is my clone OC medic. The fact that the 212th doesn't have a named medic will never stop annoying me....

CWCWCWCWCW  
Cody didn’t even try to resist the urge to shift when he saw Obi-Wan go down halfway across the battlefield. He shifted and took to the sky with a deafening roar. A dozen droids met their end at his claws as he darted to his fallen Jedi.

He was pleased to see several troopers had already put themselves between their General and the droids. Good men.

A few swings of his tail and swipes of his claws and the immediate area around Obi-Wan was clear. He landed next to his General, curling partially around the man to shield him. He would protect his beloved General, his Jedi with his life.

The rest of the 212th, realizing their General had been injured, redoubled their efforts to end the battle. The end came swiftly in the face of such determination. Between their men and his own claws & tail, they kept the General safe until the last of the droids was destroyed.

The first sign that there was a problem was when Cody roared at a couple troopers who got too close. The surprised troopers were smart enough to back away.

“Easy, Cody, it’s alright,” Obi-Wan said, gently reaching out with the Force to try to determine the issue.

The troopers were also smart enough to go get someone Cody knew well. Waxer approached carefully, making sure to deliberately enter his Commander’s line of sight. Cody tensed, but then the lieutenant started talking.

“Area is clear, Commander,” Waxer reported diligently. “We are secure.”

Cody was listening at least, as he nodded sharply, though his eyes were still roving the field.

“It’s alright, Cody. It’s safe now,” Obi-Wan said running a soothing hand along the dragon’s flank.

The dragon took a breath but otherwise made no move.

“General?” Waxer asked.

He was concerned. The Commander wasn’t normally like this.

“Get the men sorted for return to the _Negotiator._ I’ll take care of Cody,” Obi-Wan assured.

Waxer saluted and went to do as he was ordered. He knew the Commander was in good hands with their General.

Based on what he could sense, Obi-Wan was certain that the problem was that Cody was too caught up in basic instincts. Watching him go down must have sent Cody’s instincts into overdrive. The dragon was still wound up and was having a hard time settling down. Perhaps the way to get through to him was to play to those instincts.

“Cody, I’m injured. I need to see the medics. So, we must get back to the ship,” the Jedi told the dragon carefully.

Those seemed to be the magic words. Cody stepped away from him and shifted back to human form.

“You never admit that willingly. How bad?” the Commander demanded as soon as he could speak.

Obi-Wan had expected that to work, but perhaps not _quite_ so efficiently.

“Nothing too serious, I don’t think. But I also don’t think my ankle can take my full weight right now,” he admitted reluctantly.

Cody’s eyes widened.

“We need to get you to Bones,” he said firmly.

Obi-Wan began to think he might have miscalculated how to handle the situation when he found himself being swept up into Cody’s arms and carried back to the gunship.

Well. At least Cody was out of dragon form and had stopped glaring at people.

CWCWCWCWCW

Fortunately, the ankle was badly sprained, but not broken. Unfortunately, he had also managed to injure his knee. So that meant he was on desk duty until they both healed.

Cody hovered the entire time he was in MedBay. Obi-Wan was fairly certain that Bones, their chief medic, had contemplated sedating the Commander more than once during the visit.

“You really don’t have to carry me to my quarters,” the Jedi said, tone full of fond exasperation.

“You aren’t supposed to walk on that leg and ankle. This is the easiest way to make sure you don’t,” the clone countered.

“Bones offered me crutches. Those would work just fine,” Obi-Wan replied.

“And starting tomorrow you’ll use them. But for now…just let me do this. Please,” Cody said softly.

How could Obi-Wan possibly refuse?

“Very well,” he agreed.

The clone pressed their foreheads together carefully.

“I’ll take care of you, cyare,” Cody vowed.

Obi-Wan ran his fingers through the other’s hair.

“I know you will, my darling. You always do.”

The rest of the trip to Obi-Wan’s quarters passed in silence. Only once they were both totally cleaned up and the Jedi was settled on his bed with Cody sitting beside him did the clone speak again.

“As far as my dragon instincts are concerned, you are my mate. The drive to protect you when you get hurt is so strong, I can’t always ignore it. I try to control it during battle. As much as I want to, I can’t _always_ be at your side. But sometimes it I just _can’t,_ ” the dark-haired man admitted.

Obi-Wan took one of Cody’s hands in his. He squeezed it reassuringly.

“Shh, it’s alright, Cody. I understand. Asking you to completely ignore what you are would be wrong. All I ask is that you take care of yourself too,” the Jedi said gently.

“I will. But I’ll protect you, always.”

CWCWCWCWCW


	2. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you, Cody. I love you with all my heart. I am yours. A little battlefield banter will never change that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flufftober prompt #17: Yours
> 
> Have some possessive, but loving Dragon Cody

CWCWCWCW

Battles with Ventress were always _interesting_ things. Cody tried not to let Obi-Wan’s flirting with the Sith apprentice get to him, but his dragon instincts _roared in angry displeasure_ at seeing his mate flirting with someone else. His human side understood it wasn’t serious, that Obi-Wan meant nothing by it. But he would admit, if asked, that he didn’t like it.

He was yanked out of his thoughts by Obi-Wan’s wet hand touching his bare shoulder. They were in Obi-Wan’s quarters, taking advantage of the fact that the General’s shower had real water. Cody had been mechanically washing his body while his thoughts wandered.

“Is everything alright?” Obi-Wan asked gently.

“I’m fine. Just thinking too much,” Cody assured.

The hand moved to cup his cheek. “You are _radiating_ discontent into the Force. I wouldn’t expect that…considering the circumstances.”

The clone snorted. Yes, usually being naked and in the shower with his beloved caused vastly different feelings.

Cody turned his head to press a kiss to Obi-Wan’s palm. “I wasn’t thinking about our current situation. I assure you, my thoughts would have been significantly more content if I was.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Obi-Wan asked.

Cody sighed.

“Not here. No point in wasting water.”

They quickly finished up, though the dragon did pull his beloved to him for a languid kiss before they turned off the water. It helped settle his instincts a great deal, to feel his mate melt into his arms as they kissed.

CWCWCWCWCW

Neither bothered to fully dress after they dried off, each choosing to only put on leggings.

“What’s bothering you, my darling?” Obi-Wan asked gently.

He didn’t miss Cody’s harsh flinch at the phrase.

“Cody?” he prompted again when the dark-haired man didn’t answer.

The reaction had given him an idea of what was going on, but he needed Cody to talk to him.

“Why do you flirt with her?” the dragon asked.

Obi-Wan’s face softened as he cupped Cody’s face with both hands.

“It means nothing, Cody, I swear it. It’s a strategy. A game, really, with her. She uses it as a form of control and the best way to deal with it is to engage with her on it and push back. I admit that sometimes, I do find some satisfaction in it, if I manage to wrong foot her. But it truly means _nothing_ emotionally,” he assured. Cody leaned forward and Obi-Wan met him halfway, bringing their foreheads together. “I love _you,_ Cody. I love you with all my heart. I am yours. A little battlefield banter will never change that.”

“Say it again,” the dragon asked softly.

“I love you. And I am _yours_.”

Cody shuddered as the warmth of Obi-Wan’s voice sank into him. He pulled Obi-Wan close for a deep kiss.

“I love you too. Do you have any idea how much it means to me to have your love? I’m a _clone._ There are millions of others just like me. That a Jedi as beautiful, smart, and amazing as you _wants_ to be mine? Means more than I could ever put into words,” Cody said as they parted.

“You might be a clone, but you are your own man. You have your own look and feel in the Force. Blindfolded in a room with a hundred clones, I’d know _you_ in a less than a heartbeat,” Obi-Wan countered. “I love you. I _trust_ you. Choosing you just feels _right_.”

The dragon smiled; his instincts deeply satisfied at his mate’s words.

CWCWCWCWCWCW


	3. A First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Cody sees his General for the first time and immediately thinks "oh no, he's hot"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Flufftober prompt #24: Serendipity

CWCWCWCWCWCW

All of the clone Commanders had eagerly awaited their assignments. Everyone wanted to be assigned to the Jedi who had been the one to find them. Cody still couldn’t believe _he_ had been lucky enough to get assigned to General Kenobi. He swore he’d deserve it.

He looked down at the chrono on his wrist. Less than five minutes until the General was due to arrive. Everything was prepared for his arrival. Cody hoped the 212th was deemed acceptable by their new General. He knew all of the men were eager to meet him. None of them had gotten to meet him when he visited Kamino and few members of the 212th had been involved in the first battle of this war.

Cody’s cadet squad as well as several others had been on an off-world training mission when the Battle of Geonosis happened, having left Kamino less than an hour after General Kenobi’s departure. With the war having started, Cody and a number of other high performing CCs and CTs had been put through Advanced Recon Commando training. After ARC graduation, they were given their assignments. Cody read over the file he was given about his General’s background and service record as well as the records for the first few campaigns. He was so pleased with what he saw. His General was a worthy warrior.

The shuttle carrying the General arrived a few minutes ahead of schedule. Cody stood at attention as his General exited the craft. He wanted to make a good first impression.

A single though flickered through Cody’s brain when he saw the man.

He was karked. So, so karked. His General was _gorgeous._ He had no idea how he was going to survive this.

Of course, he would get the most Mandokarla of Jedi and they would also be so physically appealing. But everything the Kaminoans (and the trainers) had told them indicated the Jedi didn’t do things like relationships or even just _sex._ His General would never return his interest. He’d have to get himself under control. This man was his commanding officer and as such deserved his respect.

The General reached him and smiled.

“Commander, I am pleased to meet you,” he said. “I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Of karking course his General was going to have a beautiful accent too. The galaxy was so cruel.

But he could do this.

He had to do this.

CWCWCWCWCW

A few months later, Cody could only be grateful for whatever serendipity brought them together. Obi-Wan so easily accepted his care and affection, and to his great shock _returned it._ To be accepted for all that he was, dragon side and all, was more than Cody ever dared hoped for.

CWCWCWCWCW


	4. Injured Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody was injured but he absolutely was not sulking about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Flufftober prompt: Resilience 
> 
> We have reached the end of this particular little fic. Thanks for sticking with me! There will be more to come in this verse.

CWCWCWCW

Cody couldn’t believe it. He had shifted into a small dragon form to do some covert intelligence gathering. They had received conflicting reports and he wanted to verify for himself what they were dealing with. He had gotten the information and was on his way back to their lines when he was spotted by a Separatist patrol. One of them had gotten a lucky shot in at one of his hind legs. He had been able to get back to their lines, but he was stuck in dragon form, so as far as he was concerned it had been a wasted trip. He hadn’t been able to shift back into human form to relay what he had learned. Fortunately, the Separatist contingent wasn’t as big as they initially thought and the 212th had quickly been victorious.

But that still left Cody injured in dragon form. No matter what anyone said, he wasn’t sulking. He wasn’t. Just because he had tucked himself into a high corner of the hanger bay to oversee the troopers return to the _Negotiator_ did not mean he was sulking.

“There you are,” came Obi-Wan’s voice from the ground. “Should you really be up there with an injured leg?”

Cody huffed. His _wings_ were just fine and that’s what he had used.

“Have you been to the medics?” His Jedi asked.

The dragon ignored the question.

“I’ll take that as a no,” Obi-Wan said with a sigh. “Will you please come down from there and let them look you over?”

Cody had never been able to deny this man anything when he used that soft, worried tone. He carefully hopped into the air and let himself glide down to Obi-Wan’s waiting arms. He didn’t manage to stop a soft hiss of pain when his injured leg met the Jedi’s arm.

“Yes, that is exactly why we are off to the medics,” the redhead said with a frown.

The dragon relaxed into his mate’s warm chest and let himself be carried toward the MedBay.

CWCWCWCWCW

The injury wasn’t as bad as it could have been, but Cody was still stuck in dragon form for a few days until the wound healed. The dragon was curled in an unhappy ball on his beloved Jedi’s lap in the safety of the redhead’s quarters. The position was not great for his wounded leg, but he was too busy being upset to care much.

“I don’t mind helping you,” Obi-Wan said as he ran a gentle hand up and down the dragon’s tense back. “I don’t like to see you injured and in pain, but I do like being able to take care of you.”

The dragon relaxed a little at those words, leaning a little bit more heavily to rest against Obi-Wan’s stomach. He didn’t want to be burden while he healed. But he had to admit it was nice to let his beloved Jedi take care of him a little.

Cody dozed on his Jedi’s lap until it was time for latemeal. He curled up on the proffered pillow while Obi-Wan went and fetched their food. He ignored the discomfort in his leg so he could properly sit on the desk to eat when the other man returned. Otherwise he would have had to awkwardly sprawl or worse…let Obi-Wan hold him so he could eat. That was _beyond_ the limit.

“You’re injured, cyare. Please don’t be embarrassed about any of what you need. Let me take care of you,” his Jedi said gently as he carefully stroked Cody’s head after they ate.

The dragon sighed a little as he relaxed under the soft touch. He pushed at the hand until Obi-Wan moved it enough that he could nuzzle the palm that had been stroking him.

Obi-Wan smiled.

“I love you too.”

CWCWCWCWCW

Cody spent the majority of the following day perched on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, with his injured leg dangling a bit awkwardly in front of him. It was the best way to stay informed while also keeping off the leg like he had been ordered to. He was just glad it was only going to be two or three days before his leg was healed enough that shifting back wasn’t going to be a problem.

He listened to the briefing Obi-Wan was receiving from Waxer about the ongoing clean-up operations back down on the planet. Now that it was back in Republic hands, it was going to be turned into a GAR base for the region, so they needed to make absolutely sure everything was secure. Cody frowned when Waxer said something he disagreed with.

“We aren’t finding any signs of droids outside the area we engaged them,” Waxer explained.

Cody thumped his tail against Obi-Wan’s chest to get his attention.

“Commander? What is it?” the General asked.

In dragon form he didn’t have words, but there were other ways to communicate. He tilted his snout towards the holo table. His clever Jedi got the hint and carefully lifted him to the edge of the table. He used a front leg to point at the area he had encountered the patrol.

“Is that where you were when you were hurt?” Obi-Wan asked.

A firm nod.

“We didn’t find any outlying patrols after the battle. Maybe they had regrouped with the main force?” Waxer offered.

Even in dragon form, Cody had an excellent unimpressed look.

Waxer sighed. “Right. Never make assumptions about the lack of an enemy.”

Another firm nod.

“We’ll do another sweep starting from there, just to be safe.”

“Excellent idea, Lieutenant,” the General agreed.

CWCWCWCWCW

As Cody settled into sleep that night, sprawled across his Jedi’s chest, he thought about his situation. The clones were brothers, yes, but there was a certain distance that he had to maintain as a Commander. He could be there for and to comfort his men, but him going to them was something else entirely. It was nice, to have Obi-Wan. The clones were resilient, but it was easier to be that way when he knew he didn’t have to be alone. Cody was lucky to have a supportive, loving Jedi for a mate.

CWCWCWCWCW


End file.
